


Пришла пора лететь домой

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Артур пробыл на этой планете почти четырнадцать лет, но к нему частенько продолжали относиться как к ребёнку.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пришла пора лететь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158385) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Артур пробыл на этой планете почти четырнадцать лет, но к нему частенько продолжали относиться как к ребёнку. Хотя он давно уже избавился от всех атрибутов подросткового периода: распущенных волос, бесформенной одежды, лёгкости, с которой его можно было спровоцировать на смех или улыбку. И взял за правило приобретать только дорогие вещи, так как обнаружил, что, может, деньги и не способны купить уважение окружающих, но повышают шансы на его появление.  
Ну, по крайней мере, обычно.  
— Отрадно видеть, как ты снисходишь до похвалы, Артур. Спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Имс, и Артур с трудом удержался, чтобы не зарычать. Чёрт побери, он же был старше всей этой грёбанной компании, вместе взятой, старше Юсуфа и Кобба, несоизмеримо старше малышки Ариадны, и, разумеется, гораздо старше этого змея Имса. Когда Артур — да, _снисходил_ до того, чтобы похвалить что-то в плане, Имсу следовало бы неустанно благодарить его за это.  
Увы, высказать всего этого он не мог. Некоторые правила миссии значительно изменились с 1996-го, но главное осталось прежним – ни в коем случае не раскрывать себя, независимо от обстоятельств.  
Так что Артур ограничился резким взглядом в сторону Имса и позволил команде и дальше разрабатывать их крайне некорректный и чрезвычайно глупый план. Чудо, если Артур не пустит им по пуле в голову уже на первом уровне исключительно из-за своих расстроенных нервов.

***

Выяснилось, что в голову никому нельзя стрелять, или их засосёт прямиком в Лимб.  
— Серьёзно? — с тоской переспросил Артур. Он и без того был не в лучшем состоянии, а теперь был даже неспособен избавиться от стресса, выстрелив Коббу в голову.  
Вместо этого ему пришлось выслушивать жалкие попытки Кобба оправдать собственную нелогичность и очевидное наплевательское отношение к их жизням. Хотя в одном он был прав, Артур действительно кое-что пропустил во время сбора информации. Кое-что чертовски важное, и столь явный промах больно ударил по его самолюбию главы отдела информации.  
А ведь когда-то он занимался изучением вещей вроде военной истории средневекового Китая и тонкостей ношения высоких каблуков в разное время года, и всё было куда как проще.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, ПЭСИВ имел внеземное происхождение.  
По словам БГГ, кое-кто из Команды Икс проявил небрежность и потерял часть устройства, позволявшего входить в чужие сны так же легко, как в незапертые комнаты. Подробностей ему не сообщили — лишь упомянули о халатности Команды и приказали сразу после колледжа отправиться в ближайший вербовочный пункт.  
— Нам нужно внедрить внутрь своего агента, — заявил БГГ. — Вам следует приложить все усилия, чтобы обеспечить себе максимальный доступ к устройству. Если люди поймут, как его использовать — пусть делают это со всеми надлежащими предосторожностями.  
«Все усилия», разумеется, значили, что следующие четыре с половиной безумных года Артур провёл, взбираясь на новые ступени служебной лестницы, аккуратно подбираясь всё ближе к самым секретным проектам. Четыре года бесконечного шпионажа, подделывания документов и пропусков везде, где это было возможно, и втирания в доверие там, где одних пропусков недостаточно. Ему удавалось поспать максимум пару часов в сутки.  
Но когда однажды Артур наконец смог войти комнату, где на столе лежал отделанный сталью кейс, он понял, что первая часть миссии завершена.  
— Приветствую, — сказал ему человек с портфелем, протянув руку. — Вы, должно быть, капитан Соломон. Слышал, вы присоединились к команде.  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Артуром.  
— В таком случае зовите меня Майлз, — ответил человек, кивком указал на миловидную молодую женщину, лежавшую в кресле. От её руки тянулся шнур, подсоединённый к устройству внутри кейса. — Если вы присядете, я подсоединю вас и представлю своей дочери.  
 _Похоже_ , написал тем вечером Артур в своём отчёте, _со всеми надлежащими предосторожностями мы опоздали._

***

— Не бойся быть посмелее, дорогуша, — сказал Имс и снёс полкрыши одним выстрелом.  
Артур был впечатлён. Снова.  
Не то чтобы Артуру действительно не хватало воображения. Воображение — это нечто большее, чем творчески осмысленные и обращённые в дело знания. Просто Артур привык сознательно ограничивать себя, подстраиваясь под этот простой мир и его столь же простых жителей. И доставать дезинтегратор посреди операции явно не стоило. Хотя это точно снесло бы проекциям башню. Во всех смыслах.

***

Строго говоря, ему не обязательно было менять имя. На самом деле, это была та ещё морока — пришлось изменить почти всё досье. Не было причин, по которым он не мог записаться под именем Томаса Соломона — за исключением смутного чувства, что если он так сделает, то никогда не перестанет быть тем длинноволосым помешанном на сексе подростком. Странное желание, базировавшееся больше на интуиции, чем на логике, но Артур был человеком достаточно долго, чтобы уметь прислушиваться к своим животным инстинктам.  
Имя «Артур» значило «медведь» — может, это слегка претензиозно для его фигуры типа «кожа да кости», но, по крайней мере, больше не будет никаких дурацких сокращений. Никто больше не назовёт Артура «Томми».  
Зато теперь кое-кто звал его «дорогушей».  
Артур был немного шокирован, когда понял, что это его не смущает.

***

У Имса было военное прошлое — по крайней мере, так сказал Кобб. Артур поверил ему на слово; к времени встречи с Имсом, со своим прошлым они оба уже давно порвали все связи. И стараться каким-либо образом задеть Имса, как порой Артур пытался по привычке делать — всё равно, что дразнить собственное отражение. Нулевой результат.  
— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? — порядочно выпив, спросил его однажды Артур во время долгого полёта из Йоханнесбурга в Тайбей.  
— Как будто я могу сказать тебе, — усмехнулся Имс, подвинув к себе бутылку скотча. — Всё равно, что доверить номер социального страхования обычному мошеннику.  
— Значит, номер соцстрахования у тебя есть? — торжествующе улыбнулся Артур.  
— У _Имса_ есть, — ответил Имс, вернее, человек, который назывался этим именем. Он открыл свой паспорт и показал на напечатанный под неожиданно симпатичной фотографией номер.  
Кто бы ни поработал над поддельной личностью Имса, он весьма неплохо справился с работой. Всё как у обычных людей — включая неоплаченный штраф за парковку в Де-Мойне, членство в команде по боулингу… и даже давнюю жалобу на шумных соседей. Хотя в последнее верилось уже с трудом.  
— Ты не тянешь на такого человека, — сказал следующим утром злой с похмелья Артур, положив перед Имсом папку с результатами поисков. — Совершенно.  
— Уж кто бы говорил, — таким же ворчливым тоном произнёс Имс. — Наш мнимый выходец из Огайо, которого с головой выдают эти мягкие «эр», — он взмахнул рукой в сторону Артуровой половины столика. — Пег’едай молочник, А’ту’р, — передразнил его Имс, растягивая гласные.  
«Я жил в Огайо целых шесть лет, придурок», хотелось сказать Артуру. Но вместо этого он молча поставил перед Имсом молочник.

***

_Ариадна, греческое имя, означает «святейшая»; см. также «Минотавр», «Лабиринт» и «Минос и Тезей»; см. также «Лучшее, что смог отыскать Кобб для новой миссии» и «Самая большая проблема Артура на данный момент»._  
Подсознание Фишера в любую секунду могло догадаться, что Артур был чужим, а ему приходилось тратить время на объяснения очевидных вещей новой воспитаннице Кобба. Артур отвечал на её бесконечные вопросы, пока они пытались смешаться с толпой в вестибюле отеля - до тех пор, пока в поле их зрения не возник Кобб с Фишером, и Ариадне не пришлось на время замолчать. Но как только они скрылись из виду, вопросы посыпались с новой силой.  
Артура ещё никогда так не радовало предстоящее сражение с проекциями.  
— Мы с ними славно повеселимся, — с мрачной улыбкой пообещал Артур, подсоединяя Имса. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Имс.  
Это был самый дурацкий брифинг, который только приходилось проводить Артуру в качестве офицера разведки (или, как называл это Кобб, координатора), одновременно планируя, где лучше разместиться для рукопашных схваток.  
По крайней мере, теперь у него был некий опыт работы в условиях невесомости.

***

Если бы главнокомандующий по-прежнему был здесь, а не наслаждался жизнью в своём истинном обличье на их родной планете, его, несомненно, восхитила бы изобретательность людей, превративших устройство, предназначенное для простого развлечения (по словам Гарри, «как телевидение, только подсознательное») в средство шпионажа и управления сознанием. Дик обожал подобные вещи: _«Люди такие бесконечные эгоисты, Томми, разве это не восхитительно?»_  
Томми, то есть, Артур, был гораздо менее впечатлён, когда увидел результат работы военных.  
— Реальность может распадаться на несколько слоёв, — сказал однажды Артур Коббу и Мол, когда при помощи первых образцов сомнацина сны стали становиться всё более реалистичными, — мы не можем идти глубже, иначе рискуем перестать различать настоящую жизнь и сон.  
— Артур прав, — согласилась Мол, и его сердце на мгновение замерло — поймут ли они, что их усилия напрасны? Будет ли его миссия завершена?  
— Что ж, тогда будет лучше ограничиться воображением и не воссоздавать во сне свои воспоминания, — предположил Кобб.  
— Нет, нужно что-то большее, — быстро добавила Мол с тем хитрым блеском в глазах, которого так боялся Артур. — Нам нужен якорь, нам нужно нечто, способное подтвердить, что мы находимся во сне.  
 _Концепция тотема_ , написал Артур в своём очередном отчёте БГГ, _позволила команде преодолеть некоторые из обычных опасностей ПЭСИВа, что в свою очередь означает, что моя миссия по минимализации воздействия этой технологии на земную цивилизацию затягивается на неопределённый срок. При всем моем уважении, я начинаю сомневаться, что данную технологию будет возможно и дальше сохранить в секрете._

***

Артур выиграл в номинации «Тихая сапа-2007» .  
Он не особо выбирал выражения, когда высказал Космической академии по исследованиям всё, что думал о своей награде.

***

В две тысячи седьмом всё резко пошло под откос. Артур допустил промах, чертовски большой промах — ибо однажды он пришёл к Мол и Коббу на обед и застал их лежащими, словно наркоманы, около ПЭСИВа.  
Выпнув сладкую парочку обратно в реальность, Артур дал волю чувствам. Он был слишком взволнован, чтобы держаться в рамках профессионализма.  
— Нельзя выносить эту хрень из лаборатории! О чём вы только думали, чёрт побери?! Ради всего святого, у вас же двое детей!  
— Разве ты не замечал, что больше не видишь сны? — печально вопросила Мол, пока Кобб недовольно щурился и тёр глаза. — Нам нужно видеть сны, Артур, людям это необходимо.  
Артуру нечего было ответить. Но пришлось сделать вид, что он, конечно, всё понимает. В конце концов, его целью был не саботаж и не устранение участников; даже БГГ понимал, что всё зашло слишком далеко. Он играл роль тайного страховщика, и сейчас перед ним было двое идиотов, решивших работать без страховки.  
— Чтобы это было в последний раз, — проворчал он, сворачивая шнур. — Или я поставлю в известность руководство.  
Это действительно было в последний раз. Ибо потом случилась та неразбериха с Мол, Коббом и комнатой в отеле, за которой последовал арест Кобба по подозрению в убийстве. И Артур тоже ушёл, прихватив с собой ПЭСИВ. Его не переставало удивлять и беспокоить, как легко оказалось выкрасть устройство из лаборатории.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, гражданская одежда была значительно лучше униформы.

***

— Проблема большинства людей, — сказал однажды Имсу Артур, втайне подразумевая под «большинством» всех, — они думают, худшее, что может с ними случиться — смерть.  
— Что чертовски неверно, — ответил Имс, откинувшись назад, и выдохнул тонкую струйку сигаретного дыма своими прекрасными губами, изгибам которых позавидовала бы даже Салли. — Есть вещи куда хуже смерти.  
— Как, например, жизнь без розовых полиэстеровых рубашек? — поинтересовался Артур, ожидая ответной иронии.  
Имс с извечной кривоватой ухмылкой посмотрел на него.  
— Что-то типа того, — согласился он, покачиваясь на стуле. Стряхнул пепел с сигареты. — Смерть — единственное препятствие, которое нам не преодолеть. И я предпочту потратить отпущенное мне здесь время, чтобы выяснить, _что_ преодолеть мне по силам.  
После этой небольшой беседы Артур вновь самым тщательным образом проверил Имса. Но весь отдел БГГ клялся, что Артур единственный оперативник в этой части Млечного Пути.

***

Артур изо всех сил пытался отговорить Кобба от внедрения, но, разумеется, Имс со своей жаждой приключений (и желанием вовлекать в них Артура) свёл все усилия на нет.  
— Имс тоже считает, что это возможно, — заявил Кобб, вернувшись с Сайто из Момбасы, где прихватил с собой Имса и некоего драгдилера по имени Юсуф.  
— Ну, если Имс так считает… — негромко откликнулся Артур, глядя через мастерскую на Имса, который, заложив руки в карманы, беседовал с Ариадной.  
 _Скорее всего, это плохо закончится для всех нас, что, впрочем, может послужить предупреждением для остальных_ – единственная относительно хорошая новость, которую Артур смог включить в отчёт.

***

К удивлению Артура, это ни для кого не закончилось плохо.  
Всё равно миссия была не самая удачная.

***

— На какое-то мгновение ты выглядел почти счастливым, — сказал Имс, сев за столик Артура в гостиничном баре в Лос-Анджелесе. — Там, в самолёте, когда мы проснулись.  
— Тебя здесь быть не должно, — заметил Артур, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым. Если уж Имс решил забыть о правилах, согласно которым следовало разойтись в разные стороны сразу после работы, Артур не будет делать вид, что так и надо.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я просто решил поболтать со старым другом, раз уж тоже остановился здесь — улыбнулся Имс, отмахнувшись от его беспокойства. — Чистой воды совпадение, что мы сели в Сиднее на один и тот же самолёт.  
В руках у него была пара наполненных чем-то — скорее всего, виски — стаканов, один из них он поставил перед Артуром.  
— Я всего лишь хотел сказать — не знал, что ты тоже улыбаешься.  
— Я улыбаюсь, — ответил Артур, сделав глоток. — Знаешь, это больше смахивает на попытку заигрывания, чем на дружескую беседу.  
— Заметил, да? — беспечно отозвался Имс. — И нет, ты не улыбаешься. По крайней мере, очень редко.  
— И не при тебе, — продолжил Артур. – Интересно, почему это.  
Имс ухмыльнулся, показав кончик языка.  
— Артур. Сама серьёзность, сама скрытность.  
— Работа обязывает, — Артур поднял стакан.  
— Жаль. Ты чертовски великолепен, когда улыбаешься, — вздохнул Имс. — Ну, ты всегда чертовски великолепен, но становишься ещё чудеснее с этими ямочками на щёках.  
Артур выбрал в каталоге именно это проклятое тело как раз из-за ямочек. Он тогда просматривал свои заметки по предстоящей миссии, и среди них были такие строчки:  
 _«Ямочки на щёках: укороченные лицевые мускулы, иногда проявляющиеся внешне как небольшие впадины на коже; люди находят их очаровательными, особенно у молодых особей»_  
В конце концов, он должен был изображать тринадцатилетнего. Откуда Артур мог знать, что застрянет в этом глупом теле на столько лет и ему придётся избегать улыбок, чтобы окружающие видели в нём взрослого серьёзного человека, а не очаровательного юношу?  
— Я сказал что-то не то, — заключил Имс, и Артур вдруг понял, что уже полминуты хмурится, разглядывая своё отражение в стакане. — Чёрт, я снова всё испортил. Ладно, добавь в список моих грехов ещё один пункт, и вернёмся к нашей обычной враждебности пополам с сексуальным напряжением.  
— Нет, — Артур, сморгнув, поднял взгляд. Если Имс был удивлён, что Артур умеет улыбаться, то Артура ещё больше удивил тот факт, что Имс совсем не хотел его расстраивать. — Нет, дело не в этом, всё нормально. Просто… — Артур нахмурился, осмысляя последнюю фразу. — Ты сказал «сексуальное напряжение»?  
— Да, так и сказал, — с сожалением произнёс Имс, почёсывая нос, и стал подниматься из кресла. — Вот зараза, я после этого внедрения словно под кайфом. Пойду, пожалуй, пока не сказал ещё чего безумного.  
— Я пришелец, — сказал Артур.  
Имс рухнул обратно в кресло, подавившись воздухом.  
— Я никогда никому этого не говорил, — продолжил Артур. Отставил стакан в сторону, нервно постукивая ногой и борясь со всеми разом накинувшимися инстинктами. — Слушай, у нас есть правила, и самое главное из них — никому не рассказывать о себе. Но это правда.  
— Ты шутишь, — сказал Имс, но улыбаться не спешил.  
— Не-а, — Артур потёр шею. — Чёрт.  
— Ты _не_ шутишь, — тем же тоном повторил Имс.  
— Это не в моём стиле, верно?  
— Нет, поэтому я и думаю, когда ты успел попасть в Лимб и свихнуться незаметно от меня? — Имс искоса посмотрел на него.  
— Поверь, я и Лимб — очень плохое сочетание. Ты не захочешь увидеть, на что способно моё несдерживаемое подсознание, — он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Вспомни книги доктора Сьюза и у тебя будет самое отдалённое представление о грозящем кошмаре.  
— Ты серьёзно, — Имс перегнулся через стол и спросил, понизив голос: — Ты действительно серьёзно?  
— Действительно, — Артур мысленно поискал способ доказать свои слова Имсу, но, разумеется, его просто не было. Был лишь Артур, инопланетный разум, запертый в человеческом теле.  
Имс моргнул, обдумывая услышанное.  
— Вообще это многое объясняет, — наконец кивнул он.  
— Ты веришь мне? — Артур сузил взгляд.  
— Ты здесь для того, чтобы помешать нам случайно уничтожить собственную цивилизацию при использовании украденной у вас технологии в своих примитивных целях? — с улыбкой предположил Имс.  
— Мм, да. Примерно так.  
— И это у тебя такой странный способ объяснить, почему ты не будешь спать со мной? — продолжил Имс, наклонившись ещё ближе. — Потому что если так, то это самая глупая отмазка, которую я слышал.  
— Нет, я не… — начал было Артур, но замолчал — Имс был слишком близко.  
— Что, у тебя в штанах липкие тентакли? — дыхание Имса скользнуло по его губам.  
— Нет, — растерялся Артур. — Всё отвечает установленным земным стандартам и функционирует, как положено, — и он поцеловал Имса, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Вынужденный целибат во время этой безнадёжно долгой миссии совсем вымотал его.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне это говоришь? — Имс отодвинулся, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Не знаю, — признался Артур. Он наклонил голову в надежде на новый поцелуй, но Имс уже подался назад, вновь откинувшись в кресле — слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться. — Думаю… мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты что-то знал обо мне.  
Имс молчал, допивая свою порцию.  
— Потому что ты впечатляешь меня, — Артур не был уверен, что именно хочет сказать, но всё же решил попробовать. — Потому что больше никто не производил на меня такого впечатления. Я… не могу сказать, сколько мне лет, в этом языке нет подобных понятий, но я достаточно стар, я видел практически всё, видел вещи, которых ты в буквальном смысле никогда не увидишь — человеческое зрение слишком ограничено. Я говорю на всех языках этой планеты и приблизительно на четырёх сотнях других. В прошлом году я загнал себе в память всю Википедию — на случай, если что-нибудь оттуда сможет пригодиться при извлечении. Мне полагается лишь молча наблюдать за всем, Имс, но иногда люди кажутся такими ограниченными и глупыми, что мне хочется кричать, и, да, думаю, поэтому я уже не так часто улыбаюсь, — он резко выдохнул; Имс смотрел на него растерянно и, кажется, с лёгкой обидой. Артур сжал его руку. — Но ты исключение. Тебе удалось меня впечатлить. Только тебе, и никому больше.  
Имс облизнул губы, приподняв брови — неясно, от удивления или злости.  
— Это был потрясающе снисходительный монолог даже для тебя, дорогуша.  
Подавленный Артур откинулся назад на спинку.  
— Тебе повезло, что я нахожу очаровательным, когда ты строишь из себя высокомерного сноба, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал Имс. — Пошли, поднимемся ко мне. Хочу посмотреть, что у нас сейчас считается земными стандартами.  
— Правда? — улыбнулся Артур.  
В кривоватой улыбке Имса скользнула нежность.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
— Ну, — заколебался Артур, — Кажется, тебе и в самом деле доставляет удовольствие раскладывание меня на атомы.  
Имс встал, взял Артура за руку и, склонившись к нему вплотную, прошептал на ухо своё настоящее имя — тихо, но очень отчётливо.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Артур, неспособный теперь хотя бы на секунду перестать широко улыбаться. — Хорошо, — он встал из-за стола и последовал за Имсом.

***

Гарри отозвали в 2001-м, и его функции взял на себя инопланетный мобильный телефон, служивший передатчиком и приёмником сигналов БГГ. Артур раз в несколько лет апгрейдил его, чтобы не отставать от земных технологий, и сейчас Гарри (Артур не смог прекратить так его называть) выглядел как iPhone 3GS. Теперь, помимо обычных голосовых вызовов, с него можно было отправлять электронные письма и сообщения БГГ (не говоря уже о возможности поиграть с миссис БГГ, она же Вики Дубчек-БГГ, в интернет-Эрудита. Он был достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы всегда позволять ей выигрывать).  
Артур лежал в кровати рядом со спящим Имсом и набирал на крошечной клавиатуре Гарри итоговый отчёт относительно проекта «Dreamweaver 3000». Набиралось медленно, но с таким темпом Артур мог тщательно обдумывать каждое слово: ПЭСИВ окончательно оказался вне их контроля; люди даже не подозревают о его внеземном происхождении; несомненно, что теперь, когда операция с Фишером прошла успешно, технология начнёт развиваться ещё более активно; это слишком большой объём работы для одного офицера разведки; кроме того, этот самый офицер со всем уважением рекомендует предоставить планету, известную как Земля, самой себе, и снять наблюдение на срок до двух-трёх земных столетий.  
 _Что касается меня,_ продолжал Артур, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы ухватить немного исходящего от сонного Имса тепла, _прошу зачесть моё уведомление об отставке (форма 2341-X2S) и запрос на постоянное подселение в тело человекоформы под кодовым названием Томас Артур Соломон (первоначально отпущенное вышеуказанному офицеру разведки 9 января 1996 года; см. приложенную форму 43256-X1G на предмет полного регистрационного номера и последних регистраций обслуживания), приложенные к отчёту._  
На случай, если этого окажется недостаточно, чтобы убедить начальство в своём решении (а Артур твёрдо намерен был остаться, и если БГГ будет иметь что-то против, то может поцеловать Артура в его БГЗ), Артур закончил отчёт следующими строками:  
 _Лично от себя хочу добавить, что был горд и счастлив служить представителем БГГ на своей заключительной миссии. Преодолев пустоту космоса, скрытую пеленой звёзд, я нашел дом, о котором и помыслить не мог._

**Author's Note:**

> Название и заключительные строки взяты из последней серии "Третьей планеты", конкретно - из финальной песни. Послушать её можно [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxqw8eSjYLY) (осторожно, спойлероопасно)


End file.
